Pain That I Love
by Jessalynn Ginseng
Summary: A love story in Forks...and it's one imprinting that would never seem likley.
1. Introductions

**Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The leaves rustled around me as I sat obediently on the ground, obediently to my own commands. Sam didn't bother me anymore, we were hardly of any relation, he was hardly Alpha to me. I was a loner werewolf, if you could call it that.

I remembered what my mother had said to me, when Billy had explained everything to her.

"May the spirits guide you to what is destined," she said softly, before the leaving the house.

I could go home if I wanted to.

I grew up in the Makah tribe, until I turned sixteen a little over six months ago. My mother then explained everything to me, confessing what I truly was.

I was part of the Quilette tribe. My father had been born and raised there, and technically, Billy Black was my Uncle. He had had a much younger brother, I mean, it is the year 2019. Nothing much has changed besides some new technologies and sun power. No more gasoline. But I was born in 2003, and Billy was ancient now. They weren't exactly young.

Almost around the time I was born, _werewolves _of all things were becoming of my father's tribe. It was nearly inexcusable that two tribe people come together. But my father was dead. And by Makah law, you belong to your father's family. My mother had lied to the whole village, saying that my father's entire family was wiped out, died, gone.

Mom had taken me to Billy, explaining everything. He nodded, understandingly, his wheelchair not really making a difference to anything with wisdom in his eyes. He looked upon me sadly, almost. I didn't know their secret until it happened.

I had been left on my own lately, but I couldn't understand why. I needed _comfort _more than anything right then. But when I changed, I understood why.

They didn't want to be mauled.

I had caught the scent of a wonderful smell.

That had soon turned to stink.

Billy's son, or my cousin, Jacob, was on his honeymoon. Billy said he was twenty-nine, but really, Jacob was frozen forever at sixteen years old, and so was I unless I chose to give up.

I ran through all of their minds, and I knew everything they did now. About the dreaded Cullen family. Vampires. Of course, we were on friendly terms, and I had heard particular stories from our tribe about the Quilette tribe.

But it was all real?

Since I was descended from the last great chief, I had apparently the same powers as Jacob. I could ignore Sam if I wanted to, and I did. All the time.

I didn't want to meet a vampire. Even though Jacob had just left with his half-vampire lover, Renesmee, her stink was all over, and my hairs stood on end just thinking about it. I would always avoid the Cullen family, no matter what.

Being half Makah made a difference to me. They all shied away from me. I used to hate being alone. Now I was content with it. I did belong in the pack, in a way. But technically, once Jacob got back, they had explained that usually wolf brothers for the alpha term fought. I wasn't his brother. But being directly descended from the alpha line still meant that Jacob and I would have to fight.

I dreaded the day I would meet Jacob.

Technically, my name was Kerrin Mathew Black, but I still wanted to be Kerrin Mathew Sintmi, a Makah member. I wanted nothing to do with being a stupid werewolf.

I really hoped I wouldn't imprint on someone.

**********

I made positive that being 236 years old was nothing to be positive about. I absolutely hated it.

Yet what other choice did I have?

I'd acquired money over the years. Vast amounts. As a nomad, I was perfectly content to be who I was. But I had come to Forks, interested. In cities, I had smelled vampires.

But no bloodshed at all. No missing people.

I was curious. They had said there were "strange ones" out there who only ate vegetarian. I was careful to eat vegetarian lately, so not to upset their permanent residence here in Forks.

It was hard.

So I kept to the forest, to avoid human temptation. It was easier that way, and soon enough, I would look out for the curious vampires. Because I really wanted to meet them.

I jumped from the tree, and started to run. I could never keep still. I let my mind wander, savoring the freedom of running. I've outrun any vampire I've ever seen in my entire existence, and being a vampire for 230 years, well, that's saying something.

I did try and control myself in the beginning. I ended up killing my lover, my creator praising me. I was crushed. Being in a heartache turned me evil.

I was born in 1793 in Massachusetts. These thoughts are…hazy, misguided. Unfocused. But I remember my parents well. They lived for me, cared for me, and I loved them in return. We were poor, and I knew that. I turned sixteen the one year, and we were to be married. Oliver and I. We were made for each other.

Then while out milking the cow, a vampire overtook me. He grabbed me, nearly suffocated me by covering my mouth, and dragged me off. He intended to kill me, until he heard the wolves howl. He must have been scared, because he ran away.

I was left there for three days, burning in agony, until I awoke. I was fresh, new, and my throat clawed at me in a rage I've never known. I nearly went mad. Then my creator returned, smiling at me. He loved me. I thought I had loved him, but I was new. So I followed him. He took me to my home, and I heard the fights.

My dad was threatening to kill Oliver, thinking he had raped me and dragged me off. It was winter. He swore he didn't, and cried and begged to help them find me. He went out of the house.

I was so bloodthirsty, I killed my fiancée.

I was in pain, I could not get over myself, so eventually I left Oliver on my parent's doorstep. I attended the funeral. I had a careful hold on myself, even though it burned. After what I did to Oliver, I couldn't bring myself to kill people I knew. I watched my parents walk away from me. The mirror showed myself that I looked nothing like I had in a human life, and they always remained in their lives, thinking I was dead, somewhere. I wanted to cry so badly. Eventually, I could not ignore my thirst. I went to Philadelphia. I killed people, and my creator helped me, until I'd had enough. I still fed on humans, but I was fed up with him. He had no skill in fighting, and apparently I had a natural instinct to protect myself, or at least have strategy. I killed him.

I attended my parent's funeral, and watched American history pass me by.

Everything was sad around me, and I lived as a nomad, always freed from my burdens in a way when I ran. My life was pointless. I communicated with no one else. I know only of my life, and history. I cannot attend the "high schools" they have now, even though I learned enough from listening to conversations pass me by.

Suddenly I came to a house in the middle of the forest. I stopped abruptly. All around was the scent of vampires. They had a _permanent residence? _Impossible. I went up to the door, sucking in my breath so I wouldn't kill any humans that might be inside. There was also a stench that made me hiss….it was faint, maybe six months old. But it triggered a natural instinct that made me quiver, growling inwardly. I liked this place, but not the faint smell.

Before I even got to the door, it was wrenched open, and out popped an incredibly small vampire. A child? No. She was pixie like with black spiky hair, faraway golden eyes and a smile. I cringed, resisting the urge not to hiss. _Be nice, Ara,_ I told myself.

"Hello Ara!" she said in a girly voice, spinning and dancing gracefully toward me. I was struck dumb, appalled.

"You can't read minds?" I asked, even my perfect voice stuttering a little.

"No, no, but Edward can. I can see the future, we've been waiting for you, Ara Elizabeth."

"It's Ara McKenna," I said stiffly.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to use your last name or not, so I used your middle name." she smiled. I squinted at her a moment, and I opened my mouth to speak. But she beat me to it.

"I am Alice Cullen," she introduced me, smiling away, holding out a hand. It didn't smell at all, it smelled nice. Like lavender and sunshine, but a little weaker. Her golden eyes were strange. I took her hand and pumped.

"Please, let me ask you things without you knowing. It's very strange," I asked her as politely as I could manage, without trying to his. We were walking toward a spot in the ground where the smell was slightly stronger.

"Sure, and I am sure you smell it?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Yes," I replied, doing the same.

"It is…a peculiar smell. You won't have to worry about it. A guest room is prepared upstairs, and the entire house is cleaned out with bleach."

Indeed, I could smell it.

The house from the outside was rustic and grand, and when we were inside, it was surprisingly light and wide open, with sofas. A piano was in the corner with a spiraling staircase.

"Welcome," Alice said to me.

I let my breath come out in a _whoosh _and then sucked in some more air. Like I needed it…well, I did to talk.

"It's…just lovely," I managed. I would die to live like this. Or, in a sense, re-die.

"Meet my family," Alice said, her grin, if possible, even wider. In an instant, many vampires were beside us. Such a _large _coven!!! I smiled, trying to seem polite.

"This is Carlisle, my father," Alice smiled, and I shook the hand of a vampire who was young and blond, carefully combed back with a doctor's coat on. He smelled strongly of morphine.

"Why…" I began to ask. He laughed, a wonderful sound. "Ah, I work in a hospital. Impossible to believe, yes, but I have had years of practice. 1600s, and the smell doesn't bother me."

"No?" I gasped.

"I have grown used to it, and I love my job," he chuckled again, before Alice moved on.

"Esme, my mother," she said.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Ara. Alice has talked about you much from her visions," she smiled. Esme had beautiful brown hair. It was so strange to be around so many vampires, and memories came flooding back for times where I would have flushed scarlet. They made me feel so natural here.

"This is Jasper," Alice laughed now, kissing a tall, blond vampire. "He can control emotions."

Maybe that's why.

"This is Emmett." I stared up into the face of a _huge _vampire with muscles beyond compare of the normal. My strange eyes widened and Emmett boomed with laughter. "I'm quite strong, you see," he wheezed through laughter.

"Rosalie," Alice continued, smiling indifferently. I was nearly overcome with shock. Rosalie was beautiful beyond compare, utterly gorgeous. She did not smile until Emmett pulled her into a hug. So all the couples were Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"This is Bella, she has a mind shield, and my best friend!! My sister," Alice cried, hugging Bella. Her eyes were also golden, and smiling, but I could tell there was a pain behind her eyes. She had a mind shield…amazing. Her beautiful red-brown hair fanned out around her, and the most delectable scent wavered off of her…

"And this is Edward," Alice finished. My head snapped up to face a very handsome, bronze colored vampire with a crooked smile and deep golden eyes.

"You can read minds," I remembered.

"Yes," Edward smiled, as he hugged Bella reassuringly. They were a couple too.

And in a matter of minutes, I found myself at home and listening to their stories.


	2. Imprinting

**Okay here is the next chapter…hope you like it!!!!**

**Ara POV**

The wind was still today. Their stories had been so fascinating, but they seemed to be holding something back from me. They had been whispering about someone named Jacob and Nessie. I wondered who they were.

It was amazing how Edward had been able to fall in love with a human, be able to resist the blood that coursed through her veins. I can hardly resist. However the Cullen's have been teaching me to be vegetarian, for which I am grateful.

My eyes have turned a strange color. I've still not gotten rid of all the human blood, yet I am vegetarian also. My eyes are a brown color, that grows darker or lighter depending on my thirst. Alice says soon they will be like theirs if I continue on the path I am going. Or they will turn red again. It depends on my choices.

Being sixteen means I could easily go to High School if I could finish learning everything else. The Cullen's say I don't know enough to pass middle school, besides my grammar. Being born in the 1700s doesn't help that much, but I am eager and willing to learn what I can. I am hoping they will adopt me into their family.

I felt like going out today, and from looking at a map, I saw the ocean. I hadn't been to the ocean for fifty years. I've never been to the Pacific Ocean either. I got up and flitted downstairs, heading for the door, when Edward stopped me.

I hissed, and then covered my mouth. I counted to ten. I did not want to get on Edward's nerves, but sudden, fast movements triggered my reflexes for survival, my sort of gift.

"I can't let you go to the beach," Edward said, his eyes narrowing. I glared at him. Now that was uncalled for.

"I can too. Unless it's crowded?" I amended.

"I…well…yes, it is," Edward said. He was lying through his teeth. I took a deep breath, intending to say more to him. Then I shut my mouth and started to turn away, thinking of how unfair he was…

And as I am known for my quick decisions, I bolted for the door, Edward unable to stop me.

**Kerrin POV**

I sat in the shadows. The leaves did not rustle, and I sensed a storm coming. I lay in the leaves, enjoying the calm of the air, of me being alone. The storm was going to come any minute now, and I didn't mind being in the rain.

I was closing my eyes, getting ready to sleep, thinking of myself and what I was.

Being half and half, I wasn't nearly capable of everything as the Quilette tribe. I wasn't quite as tall. I wasn't as strong or fast or big. I guess you could say I was the runt. I had hair sort of in a mullet style, but not quite. It was black and jagged. I had some facial hair, but hardly enough to call it a beard or a mustache. My skin was creamy and dark toned, more of a light tan, the color of creamed coffee. All these reasons, like being a runt, made me fear Jacob's return all the more. He was huge.

I opened my eyes slightly, and nearly jumped. But I lay still, watching carefully.

It was a girl. She looked maybe fourteen. She had blonde hair, in a loose ponytail. It was long and the end of the tail came to her elbows. She was tall, even if she did look fourteen. Almost as tall as me. And even though I am a runt, I'm still six foot something. She had strange brown eyes that I could see from a distance, even if I didn't look into them, and pale, pale skin. She didn't notice me, the huge chocolate brown wolf in the shadows, my narrow, beady black eyes on her.

The storm was coming, and I felt a gust of wind pull over me toward her. And then she turned toward me, snarling, and it frightened me. The wind came back, reversing, and suddenly I caught her scent. I should've known what she was without catching her scent, and we both acted on instinct.

She was on my land! What was the Cullen family thinking? They broke a treaty! A promise! I snarled, and we began fighting, her stench almost unbearable. She had a knack for fighting, and being a runt also means I don't heal as fast. If I get a cut, it takes a day for it to heal, as in for the others it takes mere minutes.

We fought and tore at each other, snarling, trying to rip and kill. And within a few minutes rain was splattering upon us, and I growled at the horrible conditions. I tried to link my mind to the others, crying for help, but she didn't give me a chance to think, let alone connect. Then I noticed that her stench wasn't so bad, but it didn't stop me from fighting. She was still trying to kill me.

The I looked into her murky brown eyes, and she looked into my beady black ones.

I was torn. I needed to kill her, she was on our land. Breaking everything we held for ourselves. We seemed frozen in a moment in time, looking into each other's eyes. I felt my instinct clawing at me, urging me to kill her.

Yet she was my sun. My air, my everything. What I've been waiting my entire life for. This girl, this young girl, was everything I'd been hoping for. I'd do anything for her, die for her.

My mind clenched together as the rain continued to hammer down. I wanted to look away. She couldn't be my everything, yet she was. She's my _enemy! _She's my love. The tumble of emotions was almost unbearable. I couldn't move, frozen, the water dripping off of my fur.

Was I imprinting on a vampire?

The answer was clearly yes. She fuzzed my brain, until at last she looked away, and I was free. We tried to keep fighting, our instincts willing us to. But we hardly did anything but pace in a circle. I correct myself. I wasn't free. We kept snatching glances into each other's eyes, stiffening. I whined to myself, because I couldn't do anything about it.

She was silent and swift, and finally I told myself to do the one thing I knew how to do, the one thing that calmed me.

I ran.

**Ara POV **

I ran.

That was the one thing I could depend upon, as I ran all the way back to the Cullen's not sure where I was going or where I was, but trying to find their home again, a safe haven from the buzz of emotions. What was that _thing? _

They had some explaining to do, big time.

I burst through the doors, voices calling out my name, begging for me to come tell them what was wrong. I couldn't place a sound with a picture, with a face, so I ran up to the room they provided, my wet body unable to take it anymore, and I flung myself onto the bed, shaking with the tears that couldn't come. The only thing that brought me comfort was my imagination, pretending that the streaks on my face were from tears leaking out, and they weren't just the rain from the booming thunderstorm outside.

It's been several hours. I look outside, and realize the rain has stopped. I didn't fall asleep, of course not. But I lost track of everything around me, trying to clear my mind, which I'm good at.

I heard scrambling downstairs, and arguing. I started to creep down the stairs, when Edward was beside me in an instant.

"We need to see you," he said sternly. I gazed into his blazing black eyes wearily and nodded, racing downstairs with him to meet with his family.

As soon as I was in the room, an uproar began.

"She can't _stay!_" Rosalie cried, pointing at me.

"Rosalie, please, why don't we give her a chance?" Esme said softly, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and using the other to push her pointed hand down.

"We can't! She'll tell the Volturi and make up some crazy story," Rosalie snarled, pulling away.

"No, she won't," Alice said defiantly, her voice filling the entire room, making it go silent.

"What if you're lying?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose," Alice growled, taken aback, hurt, "why would I lie about something like this? Our family is in _danger_, and Edward would tell you. And would I ever _lie _to you? You are my _sister_." If Alice could have cried, she would have.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm sorry," Rose mumbled.

"Ara, please, tell us what you saw," Carlisle said. "We actually haven't heard from them in ages…"

"I don't know what I saw!" I burst, my attempted calm defused and fizzled. I was in an uproar, hissing and spitting out words at a speed they could hardly even understand. "I come here looking for a new type of life, and I see some…some _creature _out there, that I am skilled to fight at! Before I say _anything _more, you tell me what he was and why they're here and what the hell they do!" I exploded.

The room was silent for what seemed like a century.

"They are werewolves," Bella said quietly, stepping forward, her long red-brown hair in their gentle arcs and waves. Edward stepped behind her instantly, but she waved him off. Edward glanced at me darkly then took a reluctant step back.

"Werewolves?" I asked, trying to keep calm again.

"Yes."

Then Bella told me a part they skipped when explaining things to me. They told me of a friend named Jacob Black, and a tale of how he became friends with them, the vampires, sworn enemies. The part she left out when telling me of her love with Edward. I stood, stunned, as they explained they also had a daughter, half werewolf, half human. Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee, and then after a battle with the Volturi, which they told me about, years later, just six months back, Jacob and Nessie went on honeymoon.

"We haven't heard from the werewolves since he left," Emmett stepped in, an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"From what I saw in your mind," Edward told me, "there is a newcomer in the pack."

So now it was my turn. I described this wolf, wondering what he looked like as a man. All I could picture were those eyes, and I was so confused. They seemed deep and dark, yet a source of light in my night world. But I wanted to kill him. So badly. Run back again, find him, and destroy him.

But I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"You…he…" Edward's eyes widened, and he staggered backward a bit.

"What?" Carlisle said sharply. Alice's eyes were wide too, staring at Edward.

"I see that…that…" Alice shook her head.

"When I looked through Ara's mind," Edward said. "She could was remembering this werewolves' eyes. I've only seen someone look that way at someone else for one reason."

"You don't mean…" Esme whispered.

"This new werewolf is imprinting on Ara." Alice confirmed.

I stared in horror. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee…two destined souls. My…destined soul…was…was a _werewolf. _

Two destined souls, two destined enemies.

A pain that aches inside us to kill, to rip and shred at each other, just itching and a pain to rip. But I pain that I could learn to love. He was the thing that caused me pain, but the more I thought about it, I did love him.

I loved a werewolf. I didn't even know his name.

**Dun dun dun....Ara realizes she loves this werewolf, and so does Kerrin. Haha, they shall meet again in the next chapter, please review and stuff!!!! Remember, even if you don't like something, it's always polite to review and give adequete (or nice) critisism.**

**THANKS!!!!**


	3. Kerrin and Ara

**Kind of short, but promising. I hope you like it! Reviews are wonderful!**

**Kerrin POV **

I slammed the door of the tiny red wooden house, opening the fridge and ripping out half a gallon of milk, then shoving the door shut. Then I slammed cupboards until I found the cookies that Emily had sent to me. Two dozen of them. That would not last long.

I started to eat, certain that the sugar would not help anything. If I needed anything I needed a ton of drugs so I could sleep, and hope that my temperature wouldn't burn it all up too quick. Though once I got started sleeping, I didn't wake for hours. So I usually didn't sleep. I probably wouldn't be sleeping for a long time with all this sugar.

Billy rolled into the kitchen then, probably because of my loud entrance. I was furious and eating cookies. Billy always tried to help get along with me, but I insisted on silence. Usually it worked, but now I could see I couldn't get past him. I had to finish the cookies, and he was stronger than he looked. For the deep set lines in his infinitely tanned face and his graying hair, I loved him in a sense. But he could not help me with this…no, the whole reason I was eating cookies is because I was trying to forget.

But once those eyes flooded my mind I couldn't get over them. I wanted to scream, but with Billy around, that was impossible. I shoveled the cookies, yet noticing how I was going slower and slower with at least another fourteen left.

Billy and I would have to talk.

"I guess you heard, Kerrin?"

"Heard what?" I didn't expect that at all.

"Jacob's coming home," Billy said, worried now. Apparently he realized that if I was angry at something else, adding on to my stress wouldn't help a thing.

I struggled not to morph, my vibrating body trying to shift, but I was trying my hardest not to. Jacob. I would have to fight to the death…you know what, maybe that's what I need. I need to die so I can just get everything out of my head. That'd be best.

"What else happened?" Billy asked, his weathered voice deep and mystical, as always.

"I…" I shook my head. They'd be all over it. I couldn't let them know. "Nothing, just frustrated with everything." I lied.

Lying to Billy isn't very smart.

"Kerrin…" Billy hesitated. "It's going to be hard on Jacob. The only family he's ever known is…is his sisters and his mom and I. I didn't tell him about you. He doesn't know I had a brother. Jacob is my only son, and you are my only nephew. I don't want to see either of you die. Just…just meet Jacob once, and if Jacob falls on his instincts, then let it play out. And Kerrin?"

I hesitated. My cookies didn't matter. I just wanted to sleep, that's all I wanted, all I want…

"You can tell me anything."

"I know," I said uneasily, shifting in my seat.

Billy sighed. "There's a ten on the table. Go to the store. Buy some cold medicine. Don't let them catch you at it. Tell them you're stocking up."

"Thanks Billy," I said, immensely grateful. I grabbed the ten and rushed for the door, looking back for a split second before turning to Billy's saddened, weary face. I felt guilty, not telling him what I'd done. But I figured I'd think about it all I want now I know sleep is on its way.

Pale, cold, beautiful. Deep, strange brown eyes that don't belong to any kind of vampire. Honey blonde, long hair and in a loose ponytail. She was beautiful, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I grabbed as much medicine as I could off the shelf, hardly aware I was at the store already.

I glimpsed Leah in the corner, looking at flowers. She stared up at me will black, deep eyes, ridiculing me, glancing at the medicine. I flinched, and gave her a pleading face, the vampire gone out of my head for just this moment.

She sighed and turned back to her flowers, leaving me to pay for them and hurry out. I ran back to the house and up the stairs, opening the packages as fast as I could, getting ready to drown the foul tasting stuff, when the phone rang.

I stood stock still, listening with that excellent hearing I've always had, enhanced by my "abilities".

"Billy. Hello, Dr. Cullen," Billy answered.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Billy, I need to know. Is there another werewolf around there? This is an emergency," replied the doctor.

"Right. Yes there is Carlisle. We're sorry we never told you," Billy replied, lying. He wasn't sorry at all, he was trying to hide it.

"Has he been…agitated? A little…not himself? Herself, sorry, it could be a she," he amended.

"No. He is male," Billy replied coldly.

"Well?"

"He's my nephew. Half us, half Makah. What is going on, Carlisle?" Billy asked.

"Our…guest has met him."

I closed my eyes. So now Billy knew. I tried so hard to keep it from him, and so I opened my eyes and drowned the bottle, drowned another, and another. I found whiskey under Billy's bed, and downed that too. My mind was swirling. I'd never done this before, and before I went insane, I trampled to Jacob's room and locked the door so I wouldn't do something stupid, and I let sleep overcome me completely.

I woke up at three a.m. nearly 42 hours later.

I left the house, and headed out many miles for Makah. I was going home. I was done, I was so totally done. I wanted nothing to do with werewolves and vampires and I didn't care if I was a legal adult yet Makah was my home. Mom wouldn't accept me, I knew it. I was going out of boundary lines also, so I wasn't safe.

I didn't care, I was going home.

I stopped at six am for a rest. Walking as a human, my legs were killing me, and I closed my eyes, trying to relax before moving on. I'd only gone five miles out of Quilette, and was hardly out of Forks. I leaned against the tree, panting, when I smelled it.

The stink.

My instincts tore at me, and I was so angry at myself for letting me wander by the Cullen home. I was so angry and drowsy I probably didn't even realize it. I stayed still, trying not to run or go to the smell…but running would help, it always helped.

"Why are you here?"

I nearly screamed, jumping up and crouching low, springing for action, but it was only the girl. The vampire girl, the one I imprinted on. She was crouched too…she must rely heavily on instincts also, as I do a lot. No, no, we were nothing alike. Sworn enemies. Why was she even trying to talk to me.

"Going home," I answered coldly. That killed me.

"Oh," she said, her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side. She was the most beautiful things I will ever lay eyes on, and not just because she's a vampire…no, no…enemies…

"Why were you on our land?" I asked, feeling the need to make conversation. If we were enemies, I had to convince her of something.

"I didn't know it was yours. I run faster than Edward Cullen," she snapped.

"Oh, him," I remembered from the other wolves' thoughts.

"Why are you going home? Don't you like being a dog? You sure smell like it," she wrinkled her nose. The breeze shifted, and I could smell her too.

"You're not exactly pleasant either," I said.

"You didn't answer my question," she replied.

I snarled quietly, pacing. At this rate I'd never reach the Makah reservation. She was slowing me down.

"Is it because of me?"

I stopped and stared into her beautiful eyes, and I just had to tell the truth. I felt compelled to. This was going way too fast, and my head spun. I felt overwhelmed, and I could feel myself falling.

When I woke up, I was leaning against a tree trunk.

Something cold was on my skin.

I looked down and jumped, then relaxed. It was her hand on mine. She was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I lied weakly.

"I see," she said.

"Don't we have any other choice? Can't I just go away? Can't you go away?" I asked her quietly.

"After finding such a life as the Cullen's, I can't go away now. This is all I've ever wanted, after 235 years…" she said in a faraway voice. She turned to me with sharp eyes and looked me over. "And after meeting you, that isn't likely that I'll go. And if you go, I'll follow."

"I guess a name would help, then."

"It would."

"I'm Kerrin…" I hesitated.

"Well?" she pushed.

"Kerrin Black."

"I like it. I'm Ara. Ara McKenna."

"I like it." I said with a smile.


	4. Run

**Here it is, the exciting next chapter! This isn't as boring, I promise. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ara POV**

I couldn't think of anything to say to him. That shaggy hair, that beard. The only thing not to like was the smell, and even then that didn't matter. I could feel the instinct to kill him ebbing away, which surprised me. Instincts are powerful things, they can overcome dozens and millions of things.

But I suppose, as the saying goes, love can overcome anything.

I helped him to his feet, and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Carlisle is fascinated with you," I said. "And me. He wants me to stay of course. I think it's only because of us though."

"I'd give anything to go home," Kerrin said unhappily.

"But…why can't you stay?" I asked, panicking.

"Because…well, it's a long story. You have to understand wolves, I guess." Kerrin shrugged, staring off into space beyond my reach, into a world which I wanted to be in.

"Try me," I told him stubbornly.

Kerrin stared at me, taking me in, until he finally sighed.

"I grew up in the Makah village with my mother," he began, as we strolled through the forest. He was so very slow, but I didn't mind one bit. I'd wait patiently forever.

"My mother told me that my father had died before I was born and that he had no other family for me to go to. The part of him dying before I was born is true.

"But a week before my birthday, she explained the truth. My father was not Makah at all, and was from the Quilette tribe. It is in one of the highest dishonor to go beyond our tribe and make family. But it is even higher dishonor that I do not go to my father's family by sixteen. So my mother, a day before my birthday, came with me to the Quilette reservation, and explained everything to my father's brother, Billy Black. His daughters were away, and his son was on honeymoon.

"I got the worst birthday present imaginable. Leaving my mother, my friends, everything I've known, for a tradition and custom. I had to change _religions_. Furthermore, everyone stayed away from me, like I was some sort of disease. I remember that Billy's house smelled wonderful…sweet, even. I loved it. But then one day it all changed. I knew why everyone wanted to stay away from me.

"They didn't want to be torn apart.

"I literally exploded, and I almost killed Billy. That sweet scent turned to stink and it nearly drove me mad because it was a vampire smell and I wanted to destroy that stink. But there was nothing to destroy. Jacob was miles and miles away.

"But now I learn that we both come from the Alpha line. We're related, but only one can become the Alpha. When Jacob returns…I think it means we have to fight to the death."

I held sympathy for Kerrin, and I felt so sorry for his situation, but it wasn't until he said "fight to the death" when I panicked. Death? He could die?

"And then you came along, and even now I'm so confused. How can we love each other so fast? It takes weeks to even develop a relationship with my girlfriends back home, and with you…what, three days?" Kerrin scoffed. His expression softened when he looked to me. "Don't get me wrong Ara. I love you so much, I have no doubt about that. But how can it start so…so _fast? _It seems utterly impossible."

"We're supposed to be impossible," I murmured. "Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to exist."

"Even so," Kerrin replied.

"Even so," I sighed in return.

We kept walking, until I realized we were at the Cullen's house. Kerrin stood there, gaping and wide eyed. He looked between me and the house, then angrily turned around and started to walk away.

"_What _is wrong with you?" I demanded, catching up to him instantly.

"What's wrong with _me? _I don't care if I love you, you tricked me!" Kerrin protested.

"I tricked you! You don't care if you love me!" I spat.

"I-well-most relationships have arguing, most relationships have disagreements and anger!" Kerrin said lamely with false hope. Throughout the centuries, one thing hasn't changed.

Women still hold the power.

"Lame excuse, and I didn't _trick you_ mutt, we just ended up here somehow…come on, you might as well meet them anyway!" I told him furiously, dragging him into the house.

"I swear, it runs in the family…" Kerrin muttered. I couldn't help but agree. Jacob had his fantasies and loving half a vampire, Kerrin loved me, his father deserted the Quileute's and had a kid with the Makah tribe…things were seriously screwed.

"It must," I replied in a softer tone…but not letting up on my death grip as I dragged him.

I was just about to turn the knob when Alice was shrieking at me and helping me pull Kerrin inside. I saw the rest of the Cullen family in the corner of the room, wrinkling their noses.

"Of all the things you got yourself into," Emmett boomed. He still thought it was really funny. His sense of humor wasn't nearly as humiliating.

"This is Kerrin Black," I muttered as the Cullen family cautiously approached…all except Bella, who strode forward with confidence.

"Hi Kerrin, it's nice to meet Jake's cousin," Bella smiled, shaking his hand. Kerrin seemed taken aback. He shook his head and pumped her hand awkwardly, wrinkling his nose as well.

"You smell too, no worries," Bella grinned.

"From the things I've heard, you're the strangest out of them all…except I can't deny the strength of Edward…yeah…" Kerrin trailed off uncomfortably as Edward approached, clutching Bella close to him.

"It was very heard but I do love her," Edward smiled, keeping an apparent relaxed and calm tone and smooth expression. But his eyes were burning with resentment.

"We have to compliment you both," Esme smiled with Carlisle beside her, hugging Kerrin. He was more disgruntled than ever. Carlisle kept his distance, but smiling all the same, no resentment. He was afraid of provoking Kerrin, not bitter to him.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "The amount of strength you show us, Kerrin, is astounding. Being such a young werewolf and being able to withstand Ara here…just amazing." He shook his head.

"I certainly don't have that strength," Rosalie butt in, apparently wanting to seem nice. Her beauty captivated Kerrin, but I could see he didn't really mind. I guess that once you imprint, not even someone as stunning as Rosalie can bother you.

Kerrin was baffled, I could tell. And he knew that having the strength just to be around me was hardly much he could bear. With so many vampires he felt small and alone. It was easily written on his face.

Jasper walked in then. He looked tentatively to Kerrin, and smiled at the rest of his family. "He is feeling surrounded and uncomfortable, let's leave him be for a bit."

So everyone left the room, leaving us alone. Not for long. Alice raced to the phone, waiting, looking worried.

"What Alice?" I asked, panicking.

The phone rang and she snatched it up.

"Hi," she said, maintaining a cool voice. I heard the answer on the phone, and so did Kerrin. He gasped, and slowly backed away from Alice and the phone.

"Is Bella there? Nessie wants to talk to her," said a husky voice that could belong to only one person.

Jacob Black.

"No…I mean yes…how soon…" Alice stuttered.

"Maybe a few minutes," Jacob said easily. "Alice, you sound like you don't want us back. Bummed you didn't get to make party arrangements…hey, I thought dad told you. Besides, your whole future thing…"

"It's kind of hard with you," she said coldly. She drew a deep breath. "Sorry, things have been kind of tense…err…visitors," Alice replied, glancing at me.

"Oh, right, I understand. Woo, we just pulled into the drive. See you in a few," Jacob said, and hung up.

By now all the Cullen family was in the room, horrorstruck.

"Kerrin…" I whispered.

"Let's run," he said instantly.

It was the best solution to hope for. Did he like running as much as I did? The way it flipped back my hair and left me amazed, the sensation of steady pounding rhythm drowning out all the worrisome thoughts?

"He'll be after you, instinct, you know," Edward said quietly, Bella still drawn close to him. "The scent."

"Edward, Jacob can resist, all the times I could've died, I can handle myself, and we can keep him restrained without killing him!" Bella argued, wrenching out of Edward's tight protecting grasp.

"But, love, sooner or later they'll have to fight…to the-."

"No, no don't say it!" Bella snapped, covering her ears.

"Please," Kerrin half begged. "He'll be here within seconds, let me get a head start."

Edward glared at Kerrin, then turned. "It's your life," he seethed, stalking away. Bella looked torn for a moment. Go after Edward or wait for Nessie and Jacob?

"Go, Kerrin. Ara too. Bella, see your daughter again, Edward will be back in time for that," said Carlisle. Bella shook her head, letting out a stream of relieved air. Kerrin and I turned away then, and hurried out the door, not sure what would take place in those next moments. I heard the ripping and shredding of clothing, and now a handsome brown wolf was running with me, easily keeping pace. He was beautiful, now we weren't fighting each other.

We both did what we knew best.

We ran.


	5. Instinct

**Sorry for the wait…been grounded. But this is not the end of Ara and Kerrin I have many more…startling adventures to come. **

**Bella POV**

I sat on the couch. Edward didn't seem himself lately. Maybe it was being away from Renesmee so long…he never really did like Jacob, and for his daughter to immediately be placed with him...that had to hurt, I'm sure.

I think another part of it also is that we never got to watch her grow up fully. Never got the comfort of seeing our little girl learn and grow the normal way she should, never held her when she cried over a boy, it was too quick. She already had found her true love, and didn't get another choice. Now, if I had killed Jacob when I had learned, she could've found someone else. Only the werewolf is truly attracted, and even then the other could choose…but who can turn down the affection? I couldn't.

I thought I'd be so glad when Jacob and Renesmee came home from Esme's island. But now I regret it, because I wish they could've picked a better time. I had become so close to Ara, and felt no hatred towards Kerrin.

The poor couple had enough danger as it is falling in love as enemies, and now for Kerrin to be in mortal danger out of instinct, something that cannot be avoided. They would have to fall to the death, and someone would be disappointed. I kept rooting for Jacob though…if Edward hadn't been changed into a vampire, Jacob ultimately would be my husband. But Edward had, so here I am with Renesmee.

The results for anyone would be painful.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was so excited. I'd be seeing mom and dad again, Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. Then there is Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle, but I just called them by their names.

I usually didn't speak up if I didn't have to. I liked sharing my feelings by touching people, I thought that was special. I was so excited…not saying that my honeymoon wasn't special. I loved Jacob so much, I couldn't imagine anyone different.

We pulled up to the house in the rental car. I smiled up at the familiar house I loved so much, grinning. Jacob smiled at me as he got out of the car and came around to open the door for me. I smiled and let him pull me out. He slammed the door and then holding hands we headed for the door.

Suddenly Jacob stopped.

"_Jacob?_" I said in my mind, still holding his hand. As I grew up my mind progressed so that I could read their minds too at touch. I merged with people when I touched them, became one with them. They usually felt the same sensation, but weren't totally used to it. We'd been so close over the past six months our merging was second nature to him. He was used to it.

"_Something…a smell…it's so confusing…I feel like I need to fight it, but it's only a smell…come on, let's go inside, I'll try and forget about it. It's just a smell…_" Jacob tugged me and I followed, worried.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I stepped inside, my giddiness ruined by Jacob's reaction to homecoming. Suddenly Jacob and I were shocked apart as I was hugged by eight vampires at once. Poor Jacob, no one was hugging him.

Everyone stepped away as Mom hugged me tight, and I smiled, knowing everything was okay. I turned and saw Dad, who also came over for the hug. It was the family reunion. I smiled as they let go, but I didn't miss the anxious glance they gave each other.

"Mom, I missed you so much, we have loads to tell you," I smiled, looking over at Jacob. He had a stony expression on his face, a hard scowl. _Why? _

"Um, maybe not now, Nessie," she said worriedly her perfect, flawless face darting looks at Edward. I knew she was opening up her mind for him to read.

Her grip tightened on my forearms.

I wriggled free and ran to Jacob, my safe haven. Nothing was right, not even he was right. What was going on? I linked my hands into his as we merged, looking around the room. No one else was speaking, no one else bothered to explain.

_Jacob? _

_I don't know. It's about me though, I swear. I can smell it…it smells like another werewolf but…it almost smells like me…I have to go after it…_

_Not without me you don't! _I cried.

_I don't think this is just some animal friendly thing. It won't be pretty, Nessie. _

"I don't care," I said aloud, my fierceness rising as I broke free of his grip, once a grip that had found me solace. In just a few minutes everything I knew had changed.

Jacob looked at me with sad, black eyes.

"Then come on," he said, offering his hand again. We were going to chase it. Now that I thought about it, I smelled it too. I didn't recognize it because it was so much like him. But now I could smell the difference in it, however I couldn't see the urge to chase it. Maybe it was a werewolf thing.

"Please," Carlisle spoke up. We turned in his direction.

"Carlisle," Jacob pleaded. Jacob had always respected Carlisle at least. "I need to go. It's my instinct…"

"Can you hold it long enough for me to explain?"

"If it's quick."

"Billy didn't tell you this, but you have a cousin who is also a direct descendant of the Black line, which means he is also of Alpha blood like you. His name is Kerrin. He was half of the Makah tribe, but at sixteen on Makah law he had to be given to his father's family, which means the Quilette half of him. He stepped into your home and caught the scent of Renesmee and changed into a werewolf. He's been that way six months. He's also sort of…as you might put it…a runt. He isn't nearly as strong or big, but since he's Alpha he doesn't really belong to the pack, though he can read their minds if he concentrates. He doesn't stand a chance, Jacob."

"Doesn't stand a chance against _what?_" I asked, my voice shaking as I gripped Jacob's arm on the fabric so we weren't connected.

"Kerrin and Jacob must fight to the death, Renesmee, for Alpha line determination," Carlisle explained in a sad sort of voice.

"I-what-no! No!" Jacob said, looking in every direction as if it would help him. "No, come on, please!"

I connected myself with Jacob, and saw the fear. He didn't want to kill his own cousin, his own family. He didn't want to kill anything today. The scent was so much like him just because they were cousins, and Jacob didn't have a choice. The only thing that kept me hoping was that Carlisle said Kerrin was a runt.

Now I didn't want Kerrin to die either, but what choice did we have? None. Instinct was too powerful, and Jacob was trying his hardest to fight it right now.

"We've given them a head start," Emmett said.

"We wanted Kerrin to have some sort of chance," Rosalie explained to us.

"Why…why was Kerrin _here _in the first place? You're vampires!" Jacob said in a shaky voice.

"Because we had a visitor," Dad said.

"Edward, what do you mean?" Jacob snarled.

"He means," Alice cut in. "that we had a vampire come visit us, and before we could stop her she got out and went to explore the beach, crossing treaty line. Only Renesmee is allowed across the line unless some sort of emergency." Alice nodded to Carlisle, and I remembered the story. When Jacob had gotten hurt in a battle against newborns, Carlisle was allowed across to help Jacob heal since he knew about the paranormal things inside Jacob. Any normal doctor would have freaked out at Jacob's high temperature and quick healing rate.

"And this new vampire matters why?" I asked.

"Because Ara, that's her name, met Kerrin, and they started a fight. But then from what I saw, Kerrin imprinted on a vampire."

"WHAT?" Jacob yelped, struggling against my grip on him. It was even harder to fight instinct now, the smell getting to him every second. He was shaking violently…he was going to turn into a werewolf any second now.

"Go, Jacob," Esme said quietly. "We cannot hold you any longer from your instincts."

"Please, go," Jasper said. Jasper must be feeling some sort of terrible urge also.

Jacob turned and ran out, and I glanced through the doors, then at Mom and Dad. I gave them an apologetic look, and Dad's eyes widened. He lunged for my arm to hold me back but I was gone, after Jacob.

Scraps of clothing littered the lawn as I easily caught up with him. He was following the direct trail of Kerrin, and I said nothing as we ran together, nothing at all. This would be the day that either Jacob or Kerrin died….and if Ara was like me, neither of us would be able to stand it, watching our loved ones fight each other to the death. It would not be pretty either way. I could smell Ara's scent as well as Kerrin's on the trail. Kerrin's was just the slightest more tart than Jacob's, and Ara smelled of pine and sunshine and jade. A rare and exhilarating smell.

My heart was accelerating and my breath came in gasps…there was a slight stitch in my side. If I was completely human, it'd hurt a whole lot worse. Jacob's brown snout turned my way as we ran. He could hear my gasps and my heart rate. It took all he could muster to slow down and let me onto his back, where I rested as he accelerated again. He whined, and I ran fingers through his shiny, long fur. He was scared, so scared.

And what the worst feeling was?

I couldn't do anything to help him.

He had to fight this one out on his own.

**Wow it's all like OMG. I love reviews by the way.**


	6. Fight

"**If kisses were water I'd give you the sea, If hugs were the leaves, I'd give you a tree, If love was a time, I'd give you eternity." I heard it from somewhere and thought that should be my quote. I don't know who it is by, but I should. Er…more the character's quotes. **

**I hear that many people do a disclaimer. I figure I should start doing that. None of the characters besides Kerrin and Ara do I rightfully own and I do not own Forks. Barack Obama kind of does and whoever lives there.**

**Ara POV**

I ran and ran, and figured I could never stop. I couldn't stop really. I didn't have too. I can't stretch out my mind and I can't do anything special with my mind. But I have, or so I'm told, the sharpest sense of smell.

I smelled the blood pounding in veins.

Human veins.

But they didn't smell human. They had a strange sunshine scent like all vampires do. They also smelled like maple. I immediately knew, because I could smell another werewolf too. Almost exactly like Kerrin, but not as tart. I closed my eyes, ready to break down. It was Jacob and Renesmee and they're catching up, fast. How I wished I could cry.

"Kerrin," I murmured, my voice breaking. If I couldn't cry, I could have a hard time speaking, like I was going to cry. The day was overcast…like it almost always is in Forks. Just three short days and I loved the one person I thought I never would. Just three short days and I was losing the only one I would ever love.

"Kerrin…I want to die," I said, my voice shaking. "If you die, I will tear myself apart, burn myself to pieces."

"Don't do that, please," Kerrin pleaded, changing back into a man. I realized he had no clothes, but what did I care about that? This was my Kerrin.

"But then we'd be together," I said. I didn't believe like Edward did. I knew I was going to heaven, I absolutely had to in order to stay with Kerrin. I had been alive for so many years, since America's birth nearly, and I was still young. I had much to learn. I learned that with Kerrin, this scrawny runt of a werewolf only sixteen years old. I thought we had forever.

Kerrin slowed, knowing my point. He set me down on the ground, sniffing the air, tensing. "I feel the urge to fight, it's so hard to shake it off, not to run to him now and kill him." Kerrin explained to me.

"Fight it off," I pleaded.

Kerrin laughed shakily. "I'm only sixth months old a werewolf, Ara. I wish we had forever…I knew we wouldn't have forever from the start. I knew Jacob had to come back, and unless I left, things would turn nasty. I didn't leave, I stayed with you, because you are more important. I will die for you Ara. It's only been three days, but they're the best moments of my life." I could see he was crying. How I wanted to cry.

"Please," I said thickly.

"Ara…" he held me tightly, strongly, and even though it didn't hurt me, he was so much better than Oliver could have been, so warm against me. It felt like the sun as if I were human…I hadn't felt that for so long. He was like my sun, my air. I almost felt human, except I couldn't cry. He was hugging me so tightly, so surely, a way that would hurt, and I couldn't feel it. Maybe the emotional pain made up for the physical pain.

"If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea. If hugs were the leaves, I'd give you a tree. If love was a time, I'd give you eternity," Kerrin whispered into my ear, brushing my cheek.

I had to keep myself from going into a tearless sobbing mess. It was the sweetest thing anyone could say to anyone, the love quote straight from a fairytale. Then I remembered, and I _did _start to cry dryly.

Mama and Papa told me a story when I was nine. They met when Papa was running grandfather's store. Mama walked in and was a stunning beauty, and they both found themselves speechless. Mama blushed and took her time, trying not to come to the counter for the longest time possible.

Papa was a smart rascal, and decided to be cheeky. "Would a pretty woman like you want to stop in again this evening and have dinner with me?"

Mama was taken aback, and she nervously replied, "I am already being courted sir, I am to be married in a month."

Papa looked at her sadly as she walked away, feeling heartbroken. Then an urge leaped inside him, and he jumped over the counter. He grabbed Mama's arm, and whispered the same phrase into her ear that Kerrin had whispered into mine, Papa had brushed Mama's cheek too, I was certain.

Mama had been so taken aback, so wildly pulled from her fiancée to this man declaring his love for her. Was he insane or did he really truly love her? Was she loving him? Finally she murmured, "But what will I tell the man who is courting me?"

"Tell him he is not a love good enough. You have found a love so much better that none can deny."

And that is exactly what she told her fiancée, and in a month she was marrying Papa instead.

Like both love stories, both were quick. I whispered, "But what will I tell the man who is courting me?"

Kerrin smiled, a teasing smile, yet his eyes were full of sadness. "I know no man is courting you, Ara. What makes you say it?"

"This is a fairytale before me," I told him.

"Either way, that's how I love you. Even…even if I don't make it, you remember that, Ara. You remember this moment."

I smiled up at him, and we leaned in…and we kissed. It was long a blissful and I felt connected and deeply invited…he might be naked but what did I care? He imprinted on me, we were soul mates…it had to happen sometime…I forgot I was a vampire. I felt warm against him, like I was human…I wasn't afraid of crushing him, because I had the gentle touch, I did not crush things, I was different…I never had been strong like a normal vampire, I was so much different…he was so much different…we together defied everything. It was one thing for Jacob and Renesmee. He was supposed to marry Bella, a human. And Renesmee was part human anyways, so that wasn't really it. But Kerrin and I…mortal enemies in every way…the kiss was so passionate…

Until we heard the crashing of bushes, of a running monster coming toward us with a small, pale figure on its back. It looked almost exactly like Kerrin in his wolf form, but bigger. Much, much bigger. I was ready to cry….this was it…

Kerrin leaned down. "I love you," he whispered, and suddenly he was the wolf again…the size comparison was horrifying. Kerrin's voice hadn't been his voice…it was more like a snarl, because instinct was tearing him away from me…instinct told him to go fight Jacob…

Renesmee slipped off Jacob and stared into my eyes, pleading. I pleaded with my eyes too, and we ran into the forest together. I wasn't mad or holding anything against Renesmee…she should be mad at me, I came here, I fell in love with Kerrin, I prevented him from going, this huge fight was my fault. As soon as we found a good place, we both stood, next to each other, staring as Kerrin and Jacob paced around each other in a circle…I could tell they were reading minds…

**Renesmee POV**

I watched in horror as they started to circle each other…I longed to protect Jacob, but I knew this was his fight. And Ara stood beside me…I knew she was scared too. Did she hate me? I mean, my guy was about to finish off her guy…that was obvious in size comparison. Yet I could always be surprised…no, I couldn't dare think about that. Jacob, dying? No, no, no, no…

There was a snarl and we both winced. Neither Ara or I dared whisper a word to each other. I felt tears cascade down my cheek, and I closed my eyes, shaking all over. I felt so small compared to Jacob and Kerrin…even Ara.

I opened them, and wished I hadn't.

They lunged, and I heard Ara take a sharp intake of breath, and as they did that, I grabbed Ara's cold hand.

Suddenly we were untied, and the bond was strong. I felt Ara's pain and she felt mine, we shared our thoughts and feelings. She was surprised at my touch, she did not know of my power. I gripped her hand harder and she squeezed mine. We gripped each other fiercely. I had vampire skin…I could not get cut and she could not squeeze my hand to dust. But I had a beating heart and blood pumping in my veins.

I felt the kiss she had shared between Kerrin, her memories of how they met, everything…I shared my entire past and everything I've ever known. We held nothing back, and we were closer than two best friends could ever be.

Yes. Ara was my best friend, and she agreed.

She stared widely at the battle taking place, a kind of feared panic rising up in her, while I couldn't keep mine open. Ara was my eyes, and she was scared as Kerrin took blow after blow from Jacob. I had no idea if Jacob regretted it or not…or if he could feel anything for that matter besides pure instinct. Was he just a mangy dog right now having no emotions? Was Kerrin also?

Ara agreed.

We gripped hands harder.

I felt Ara's emotion at my touch too, so grateful…I could go from her point of view and feel everything, the breath of wind, her perception of sound, the forest behind her and the warmth of my hand on hers. She could feel the same perception for me, and loved me, trying not to take advantage of me. Why? Because through me she had a beating heart. Through me, she could cry. I was crying for her, with her, as her. And that was a miracle to her. I didn't have to worry about not feeling my tears…I was more aware of myself than her, I wasn't as tuned to her mind, or anyone's as myself. For her it was the opposite. She very nearly _was _me. I didn't mind. She needed this, because her one and only was dying, and that made me cry even harder. Because that was like me losing Jacob.

The poem that Kerrin had said to her.

I adored it, and I loved it. It meant everything. The sad part? They could have had eternity. They could have had it.

Suddenly Ara jerked free from me. My eyes startled open. I thought she was enjoying it? I thought she needed this…

Then I glanced at the field.

Something I failed to notice in my mind.

My heart stopped, it lurched, and I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see, as I ran out into the field after Ara. I felt so bad…so horrible…the world needed to stop turning….

**It's a long stretch and I know I leave you hanging! **


	7. Eternity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HENCE OF TWILIGHT. HOWEVER I DO OWN KERRIN, ARA AND THE SUPERNATURALS OF THEIR PASTS (KERRIN'S MOTHER, ARA'S MOTHER AND FATHER AND OLIVER**

**This is it! Finally, the last chapter! Sorry I couldn't upload before and I am truly sorry I kept people waiting for so long...Parental Controls have finally been lifted! Enjoy!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I pressed a hand to my face to keep from screaming as the tears rolled past my bronze curls and into the dirt below. Dust from their fight billowed around me, dirtying my clothes. At first I couldn't tell who had fallen…I just couldn't tell.

Then I saw it.

The runt lived.

Ara was wrapped in Kerrin's furry embrace, him as a werewolf hugging her tight. But they both stared with unseeing eyes at me, the young girl, crying over her beloved. I suppose Kerrin didn't want to transform because he didn't want me to see him naked. I didn't care. Truly I didn't.

I didn't dare get any closer to Jacob. I was afraid that by then, I would truly break out into hysterical sobs.

And suddenly I collapsed onto him, running my fingers through his now matted, reddish fur. Dead. _Gone. _After six months of being surrounded by nothing but him, after my whole life he had been there and before then, I felt as if a connection was severed.

"Renesmee…" Ara began hesitantly, taking a step forward away from Kerrin.

"Go _away!_" I screeched. I wasn't mad at Ara. Far from it. But all I wanted to do was be alone in my grief, by myself, wallow in my own despair. I wanted nothing to do with anyone now.

"But look," Ara said softly, "Jacob. He's breathing."

I slowly looked up, gasping for breath, as I realized that while I was crying, I didn't notice.

Jacob was breathing.

He was alive.

Ara helped me as Jacob slowly turned back into a man. We with Kerrin's help carried Jacob home, and even though my father wasn't very spiritual and I'd grown up differently, I still prayed to the Lord that my Jacob would be okay.

_Please, please let Jacob be okay. _

**Kerrin POV**

I felt terrible beyond words. I kill this girl's lover. I'm sure that Jacob being my cousin and all, he would have felt bad had I been in the same position. As I waited outside the house, feeling unwelcome and uneasy in a place of vampires despite everything before, I felt anxious, wanting Ara at my side. But she belonged with them, I didn't.

I suddenly got the idea. It would hurt them to no end, but I would do it. Heck, it would hurt me to no end. Could I stand it? I would have to. It would be better in the long run. I changed into a wolf, my course set into my mind. I would run away, far away, and leave my Ara behind. I would run and become wild.

_Don't do it._

_Yeah, man, this hurts enough already. _

_And the Black's seem to think alike. Jacob was trying to do the same thing but it didn't work dude. Nice try, but you're staying. _

I was bewildered. Where were these voices coming from?

_Your new pack. Kerrin, you're the Alpha now. Jacob isn't dead yet, but you won. You're the leader, _said a familiar voice, the voice of Leah.

Of course it was them. They just sounded different because their voices were so much clearer now. I sat down and relayed my thoughts to them. How I fell imprinted with a vampire, their natural enemy, and how it would never work.

_Dude, _started Seth, _you're so blind._

_Your cousin imprinted on a freaking half vampire, I really don't think it's any different. Just stay, it will be so much worse for everyone if you go. It is possible for wolves to go mad, you know. _Quil stepped in, doing a mental eye roll at me.

Okay, I admit, I felt pretty stupid when they explained this to me, but the patience I was retaining couldn't stick around much longer. I felt like I was going to explode, and I absolutely had to run. It was my way of venting off some steam, the only way I understood how to deal with things.

So instead of running, I settled for howling. It wasn't nearly as efficient, but it did let some of my stress go loose. I whined and moaned and howled and finally when that didn't fix anything I laid down like a good dog, even though I felt like the worst dog in the world.

They let me vent, their pity and feeling sorry for me washing over. I tried to lose myself in them, but it didn't really work.

_Please, you guys, just change back. I'll be fine, I want to be alone. _

They all up roared into gentle protests.

_Please! _I commanded, feeling a surge of unfamiliar power terror through me. My voice carried the authority of an alpha now, and it felt wrong. Jacob should have this, not me. But powerless, they did what I said. And I was completely alone.

I heard the door shut, and I whipped my head around, growling slightly. But my growl was cut short when I realized it was my Ara walking toward me, my sun, my life. I darted into the trees, feeling her hurt face, but I did it only to change back and put something around me, such as the clothes Alice had set out for me earlier.

They stank really badly, but in these circumstances, it didn't matter.

We embraced each other, hugging each other tightly. I had chosen not to put the shirt on, so I was bare-chested as I pressed myself to her. I felt tears come down my face and she was shaking, as if she could cry too.

"Jacob…he'll be okay, but pretty screwed up for a while, Kerrin."

"I know it. I don't want to be an alpha."

"Kerrin…you don't have a choice." Ara said to me softly.

"I tried to make a choice. I tried to run away, but…but they, my pack, inside my head, told me to stop." I explained.

"You'll be fine. At least you didn't kill him. I'm going to high school, and I'm welcome to stay with the Cullen family as long as I like. They say I can become one of them. You can stay too. Technically Jacob is an outsider, but he said he doesn't mind. He embraces you as family and says now that he's an outsider; he can spend more time with Renesmee and not have to worry. The voices have left his head, he says. He is alone."

"Doesn't it hurt him though? Being completely alone in the mind, I mean?"

"It does, to an extent. But he says he can get used to it." Ara said.

"Then all is well?" I asked, daring to hope.

She smiled her beautiful, breathtaking smile up at me. She nuzzled into my chest and murmured, "All is well, Kerrin."

I grinned and hugged her as tightly as I could, relishing in the fact I didn't have to be careful of my strength around her. Our embrace grew tighter as we kissed lengthy kisses. I brushed my mouth past her ear, murmuring, "Oh Ara, I love you so."

"If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea. If hugs were the leaves, I'd give you a tree. If love was a time, I'd give you eternity."

And we had just that.

Eternity.

**And so, that is the end. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
